


Beds

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Mike's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Harvey after their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/gifts).



> Inspired by a piece of Art from Sauffie on tumblr.

Harvey sleeps _like a baby_ after Mike's departure.

  
The sex was awesome.

  
Harvey hadn't bedded a man in a long time and he doesn't regret anything at all.

  
Mike was perfect in his bed just like he was perfect during office hours.

  
He was as talkative during sex as he was during case discussions.

  
Except he was much more romantic.

* * *

 

 

Mike doesn't sleep _at all_ after he leaves Harvey to go back to his condo.

  
The sex was awesome.

  
Mike had never been with a man before and he doesn't regret anything at all.

  
Harvey was perfect for a first time.

  
He was as masterful in bed as he was during court sessions.

  
Except he was much more gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I like this one.  
> Nevermind.


End file.
